icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IQ
iQ is the 18th episode of Season 4 of iCarly and the 88th episode overall. This is the first episode after the four-part storyline stemming off iOMG. The episode received 3.835 million views during its premiere date.Number of Views Plot Carly falls for a super-smart cute boy named Kyle (Kevin Railsback) and tries to impress him by looking super-smart. When they go on a date to the movies, they watch a movie and Carly almost falls asleep during it. When they go back to her apartment, she wants to get away from him by having Spencer give himself a bloody nose. She then goes upstairs trying to study for her date. Sam tells Carly to place cheat notes everywhere to look at while on a date with Kyle to look smart. When Kyle figures out, he breaks up with her—however, Kyle explains that it's not because Carly's not as intelligent as she was trying to make herself out to be, but more because she lied to him. Meanwhile, a health inspector forbids T-Bo to keep living in the Groovy Smoothie's upstairs area, and Mrs. Benson is frustrated because she spent $20,000 on two rare chickens who are reluctant to breed baby chicks for profit. To solve both problems, Spencer suggests that Mrs. Benson rent out her guest room to T-Bo so he has a place to say and she can have extra money coming in every month, which the others acknowledge is actually a pretty good plan. Sam, Freddie, and Gibby give T-Bo a makeover to impress. Mrs. Benson before she starts to question T-Bo to see if he can stay in the guest room, in the end he gets to stay in the guest room for a year. Spencer tries to open a safe he found at the junkyard. First, he tries to crack the safe open. Then, he tries using a chain saw, and he lastly blows up the safe, with an explosive given to him by Socko's cousin Boomer, only to find a smaller safe in it. On iCarly.com, it's revealed that Spencer eventually opened the safe, but the contents consisted of a quarter and a penny, which, according to Carly, is 26 cents better than what he got for summer. Trivia *A movie theater set was used along with the Groovy Smoothie, the Benson's living room, and the Shay loft. We already saw Freddie's bedroom in iSaved Your Life, his fire escape in iKiss and a part behind the door with a lamp and tree in iStage An Intervention. In this episode according to a photo posted by Dan (linked above in trivia) we will get to see the Benson's living room. This now means that we have seen 4 parts of the Benson loft, all parts of the Shay loft and one part of the Puckett house. *The movie set used in this episode was also the theater set used in the Victorious episode "Tori Tortures Teacher." *This episode holds the record for shortest iCarly episode title (2 letters). Runner-ups are iDo (3 letters); iOMG and iPie (4 letters each); iCook and iKiss (5 letters); and iPilot, iNevel, iFence, iTwins, iBloop and iBalls (all tied with 6 letters each). *This is the first episode of iCarly with one of the subplots focused on T-Bo. *The large photo portraits of Freddie and Mrs. Benson in the front hallway of their apartment may be a reference to one of Dan Schneider's previous shows, What I Like About You. In one episode, Jeff was dating Gary's mother, but was creeped out by the huge picture of Gary in the apartment. *iCarly tweeted "Sam calls this her 'pork fork.' Pigs around the world are terrified... RT if you love Sam and or ham!" *T-Bo is now living with Freddie and his mother in their loft, which makes him Carly and Spencer's neighbor. *Socko has another cousin Boomer, who works with explosives. *The outside of the movie theatre shows "Ick Glokmah," a movie from one of Dan Schneider's previous shows, Drake and Josh. *This episode marks the first time that the interior of the Benson apartment is shown to the viewers (with the exception of Freddie's bedroom, which was shown in iSaved Your Life). *This episode marks the first time that Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer each have an own plot. *This is the first time in an episode that a foreign phrase has been said and translated (when Carly says "我不知道" (pronounced wo bu zhi dao) which means "I don't know" in Chinese). *The Russian film that Carly and Kyle saw was titled "Ick Glokmah." This is the same film from the Drake & Josh episode "We're Married," although in that episode it is a film from the nonexistent country Yudonia. *In the first scene, Carly is wearing the same jacket she wore in iSaved Your Life. *As of this episode, all three iCarly members spoke a foreign language. Freddie speaks Spanish and spoke French once, Sam spoke Italian once and Carly spoke Chinese in this episode. *Sam loving a big fork that Carly and Spencer had in their kitchen is also another running gag in this episode. *T-Bo was the only character who got a "happy" ending in the episode. *This is the second time in the iCarly series Sam notices a big fork. In iSpy a Mean Teacher, Sam noticed that the Pie Spy camera came with a "gigantic fork." *Carly tells her date to look at the door so that she can look at her PearPad and see what the fifth official language of the United Nations is. This is similar to how Josh told Mindy's parents to look at their door so that he could throw a piece of bread at a harpist he hired in order to wake her up and get her to continue playing in Drake and Josh, another Dan Schneider show. *On "iCarly.com" it said on a picture of Spencer with the small safe that after two days he finally got the little safe open and that all that was inside was one quarter and a penny and that it was 26 cents more than Spencer had made all summer. *This episode is similar to the Drake and Josh episode Smart Girl, where Drake tries to act intelligent for a girl he is dating. Goofs *When Freddie and T-Bo leave the iCarly studio for the interview with Mrs. Benson, there is no footage of them coming down the stairs intruding Carly's date with Kyle. Then they are seen coming around the hallway to Freddie's apartment, even though they should of just come from Carly's apartment. Note: the staircase they used also leads to a back staircase, which we could assume has the possibility to take them to another floor or another exit on the 8th floor in order to avoid Carly's date. *After Carly and Kyle return from the movie, Spencer appears to have worn his chainsaw down to a stub. This is impossible - if a chainsaw chain were to wear excessively the chain would break and fly off, leaving the chain bar intact. *At the end when Spencer gets the safe open, all the smoke would have set off the fire alarm yet it did not go off. *After Carly sends Spencer to his room and invites Kyle to hang out for a while, she sits down on the couch and crosses her right leg over her left, then instantaneously in the next shot she has her left leg crossed over her right, then instantaneously in the next shot she has her right leg crossed over her left again. *When Freddie takes T-Bo to his apartment to meet his mother, T-Bo kicks his right shoe off and it lands pointing towards the door of the Bensons' apartment. He then kicks his left shoe off and it lands right side up with the toe pointing towards the wall about half way between the door frame and the corner. But in the next shot both shoes have moved - the right shoe has moved at right angles to its former position and closer to the Shays' apartment and the left shoe has moved several cm towards the door and is lying on its side. Running Gags * Kyle using big or hard-to-understand words. * Spencer trying to open the safe in dangerous ways. Quotes T-Bo: '''Someone should notify your wife that she's married to a jerk! '''Health Inspector: '''I'm divorced. '''T-Bo: Lucky her! Sam: What'd he say? Freddie: 'No idea. '''Carly: '''Shut up, he's pretty. '''Spencer: '''I'm at the junkyard bright 'n early this morning... '''Carly: '''You sure you didn't wake up at noon? '''Spencer: '... So I'm at the junkyard, about 2:30. '''Spencer: I'm not all about goofy antics and spontaneous fires. Sam: '''But ... mostly, you are? '''Spencer: '''Well, yeah. '''Carly: So, I have to learn about boring Russian films and how to speak Mandarin Chinese. Sam: He speaks Chinese? Carly: Fluently, and all I know is Mandarin Chinese Wo bu zhi﻿ dao! Freddie: What's that mean? Carly: I don't know. Sam: How could you not know what it means? Carly: I do know. It means. "I don't know." ' ' Carly: ''cheat notes to various places'' He's gonna be here any minute! You know, you could help me! Sam: ''her big fork'' I gotta keep my fork shiny and lubed in case a meal breaks out! impales a piece of bread with her big fork Carly: Hey! Hey! Keep your giant fork out of my date-bread. Sam: The big fork wants what the big fork wants. Kyle: You misspelled "Russia"! Carly: Well my arm doesn't have a spell check! Carly, Sam, T-Bo, and Freddie: ''since T-Bo got accepted to stay in the Bensons' apartment for a year.'' Related iCarly.com Games *'Click here to test your iQ on iQ' *'Click here to play T-Bo's Fruit Toss and turn him into Terrence Bo, so Mrs. Benson will rent him a room in her loft!' Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. External links *Behind-the-scenes of iQ *RobSp1derp1g's iQ review References 505 Category:Images Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Goofs Category:Videos